1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a display device that includes a display (display element) to display an image and that can suppress (reduce) reflection unevenness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a display (monitor) to display an image such as a character, a figure and a photograph is incorporated in an arithmetic processing system (PC (personal computer)) to perform a variety of arithmetic processes, a portable information display terminal (a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone) to display a variety of information, or the like.
In such a display device, there is known a technology that automatically adjusts the brightness (display brilliance) of the screen (display image) on the display, depending on the surrounding brightness (the illumination intensity of an outside light to the display), and achieves the enhancement of the visibility. For example, a technology that detects the surrounding brightness (environmental brilliance) of the display, brightens the display image with the brightness of the surrounding, and thereby, makes the display image more visible is widely adopted.
Further, PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-48198) discloses that, in consideration of the case where the illumination intensity of an outside light varies by the position on the front surface (display surface) of the display, the display brilliance of the whole display image is not uniformly adjusted, but the illumination intensity of the outside light is detected for each part on the display surface, and the brilliance and the color tone are adjusted depending on the detected illumination intensity.
PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-292810) discloses that the intensity of the sunlight reflected in a direction from the display surface to an observer is detected, and the image quality adjustment of the display image to be displayed on the display is performed based on the detection result.